Fred and George Prank Dumbledore
by potterfan2013
Summary: Fred and George manage to prank Dumbledore! One-shot. I thought it was funny... so read and review! 2nd fanfic. Tell me if I should raise the rating.


It was Harry's third year at Hogwarts. The Welcoming Feast had just ended and Professor Dumbledore had just risen to make his welcoming speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore was interrupted by a shrill voice singing:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts hoggy, warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please! Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees!_

_Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff!_

_So, teach us things worth knowing _

_Bring back what we've forgot._

_Just do your best we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot!_

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah! It appears that someone has charmed my shoes! A very clever charm too… reacts to certain words I expect." Dumbledore pointed his wand at his feet and muttered "_Silencio!_"

The Weasley twins were grinning from ear to ear. "He shouldn't have done that!" they muttered to Harry.

"Now! The Quiddich…" The shrill voice had started singing again, but this time louder. Dumbledore waited patiently. Once the socks had stopped, he said "It appears that the socks react to the name of this school and that sport played on broomsticks. Fred? George? Are there any other trigger words?" Fred and George had adopted innocent expressions upon hearing their names. "We don't think we could tell you, Headmaster."

Harry was impressed. Fred and George had not lied, but rather left out some of the truth.

"Indeed? I suppose I will have to figure it out myself. Now Gryffindor-" The voice had started again. Dumbledore sighed and waited for it to finish. "-tryouts will be announced by the captain, Oliver Wood within the first few weeks of term. So will all the other houses, the Slytherin-" The voice started again. Dumbledore again stopped and waited. "- captain is Marcus Flint, the house with a badger as it's symbol's captain is Cedric Diggory and the house with a raven as its symbol's captain is Roger Davies. I must remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Magic in the corridors is forbidden. Mr. Filch will report you straight to me if you duel another classmate without provocation." Most of the students were sniggering at Dumbledore attempts to circumvent the charm. His next words, however made everyone fall silent. "Now, as you all know, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. We will have dementors guarding the school until he is caught. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Please do not cross them. They will not be fooled by invisibility cloaks or disguises. I am depending on the prefects from all the houses to ensure that no student steps out of bounds. Now! It is time for this school's feast! Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on all the plates. Suddenly everyone heard Dumbledore's shoes singing again. "Oh! If anyone says any of the house names, or the name of this school, or the name of that sport played on broomsticks within my hearing range, my shoes will sing." The entire school laughed and Fred and George climbed onto a table.

"On three we want everyone to chant the name of their house! One…two…three!"

As one the school chanted the house names. Dumbledore's shoes started to sing and his beard twitched. The whole school fell silent to listen to Dumbledore's shoes. The shoe's sand the song four times through. No one noticed the food disappearing and being replaced by desserts. The song soon ended and everyone fell on the desserts. After the feast the entire school went to their common rooms chattering. Harry fell asleep thinking that this was the most fun that he had ever had at a Welcoming Feast.

**A/N: It has been pointed out to me that this an idea has been mentioned in a fanfiction called **_**This means War**_** I apologize to the writer and if they request it I will take the fanfiction down. Review please? Check out my other fanfiction **_**Why Me?. **_**It's a Twilight fanfiction so if you read that stuff read and review please?**


End file.
